dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Palutena
Ganondorf vs Palutena is Peep4Life's eighty-sixth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 11! The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus! The King of Evil and The Goddess of Light meet face-to-face. Plain and simple: Bad vs Good- when only one can live... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight War spread all over the world: Palutena's Centurions clashed with Ganondorf's army, destroying Earth continent by continent. Palutena watched from above and figured it'd be best to go for their leader: Ganondorf! Palutena descended to Earth, just before Ganondorf as the evil king crushed a nearby Centurion. "Stop!" Palutena commanded, pointing her sceptre at Ganondorf. The evil king halted and turned to face the goddess. He sized up his options, and decided that taking down the goddess would probably grant his faction victory. Acting on that thought alone, Ganondorf lunged with a Flame Choke. 'Here we go! ' In counter, Palutena used a Reflect Barrier to push Ganondorf back. She then blasted him with an Explosive Flame, sending him into a nearby bus. Ganondorf reemerged though, and barged into Palutena with his shoulder. He then used Wizard's Foot to send Palutena airborne. While up in the sky, she used a Rocket Jump, catching Ganondorf as he attempted a Dark Dive. With him stunned, Palutena began to levitate and fired some laser style attacks. Ganondorf ate the attacks, but remained relatively strong. "Cover your eyes!" Palutena mocked, raising her shield. Before launching the blinding blow, Ganondorf used a Flame Choke and threw her to the floor. He then stopped on her back, burying her in the floor a bit more. When Ganondorf landed beside her, Palutena swept at his legs with her staff. She caught him but Ganondorf stomped on the weapon, releasing it from Palutena's hold. The goddess still had life though, and summoned her Goddess Wings to slam Ganondorf away. The evil king marched back towards the still crouched goddess and gripped her by the hair. "Kneel before me!" Palutena quickly ordered, blasting Ganondorf with columns of light. Ganondorf took the attack standing and used Wizard Foot to put Palutena through a nearby wall. He let out a laugh and advanced, grabbing his Sword of Sages and dragged it along the floor, ready to execute Palutena. He stood over her and placed a foot on her throat, and plunged the sword down. "Too bad for you..." Palutena remarked, having warped behind Ganondorf. She fired an Auto Reticle into his back and then connected with Celestial Firework. Ganondorf went skywards but managed to turn the momentum in his favour by kicking Palutena in the face, dazing her. Ganondorf then used a Warlock Punch to blast Palutena into the ceiling, where she slammed off it and back into the floor. Palutena got back up and clashed her staff with Ganondorf's sword but was clearly in a weakened state. She used a Reflect Barrier to push Ganondorf back a few inches before telekinetically throwing Ganondorf into a wall. She then used the Angelic Missile to blast him through the wall and force it to collapse around them. "Surrender now, Ganondorf!" Palutena instructed. Ganondorf spat. "Never. You have already lost, goddess. And you will join your Centurions in defeat and- if needs be- in death!" "Very well." Palutena accepted, pointing her staff back at her foe. Unfortunately the talk had distracted her from Ganondorf's intended attack: Flame Choke. She was ripped from the ground and choked before being hurled into nearby debris with devastating force. Taking his time, Ganondorf retrieved his sword and advanced on Palutena. "This might sting." Palutena promised, absorbing herself in light and charging Ganondorf. She connected but followed with another attack. "Time for a sacrifice!" she declared, launching balls of light at her foe. Ganondorf blasted them back at Palutena but she had anticipated this and summoned a large Reflect Barrier to send it back to Ganondorf. The evil king flew back into the door with force and even broke it off its hinges. "Poor you..." Palutena mocked, pointing her staff at Ganondorf. "Bah!" fumed Ganondorf, rushing in at Palutena. She warped behind him but Ganondorf saw what was coming, and reversed his Warlock Punch. He caught Palutena in the head and sent her crashing into concrete, concussing her. She barely stood, woozy and unsure of her surroundings. Ganondorf then charged again, snapping her legs with a Wizard's Foot and gripping her by the throat. He separated her from her weapon and slammed her into the floor. "Soon this world will be mine. You will not ''stop me, goddess!" Ganondorf snarled. He picked up his Sword of Sages and turned back at Palutena. In a last ditch effort, she surrounded herself in light and rushed him. They both clashed, and passed by each other. Both stood facing opposite directions. Ganondorf's face was splashed with blood. But Palutena's groan in pain indicated something of a revelation to him: it wasn't his! Palutena collapsed to her knees with a large gash on her stomach. Ganondorf grabbed her face with his massive palm and crushed her skull with a satisfied smirk. '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:The Legend of Zelda vs Kid Icarus themed DBX Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Magic Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male VS Female Category:God vs Abomination themed DBX Fights